DBS What if Series
by Mato32DX
Summary: Acá vereís todo lo que podría pasar en DBS dada ciertas circustancias
1. Chapter 1

DB Super "What if?" Parte 1: Universo 7 Derrotado?! Goku Falla!

En esta ocasión, veremos lo que pasaría si es que Goku fuese derrotado en el Torneo del Poder, un pequeño aviso, Goku (Kakarot) Acá no domina el Ultra Instinto (Doctrina Egoista), así que veremos un final bastante…. Bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismos :D

"Torneo de Poder. Solo faltaban 2 minutos para que acabase una batalla sin sentido. Una batalla que pondría en riesgo su propio universo y el de los demás. Sobrevivir a esa matanza era lo único que el mismo Bills pensaría, pero el no quería revelar su opinión a Zen-oh. El tenía miedo. Pero el miedo no hace disciplina. El miedo solo controla a las personas en contra de su voluntad. El sabría que su fin y el fin de su universo junto con sus amigos estaría cerca. El no quería admitir que le agradaba el planeta tierra y sus habitantes junto con su comida y a personas las cuáles el no quiere admitir que en realidad él mismo les tiene un afecto y amistad. Son Goku y Vegeta, a él le agradaban esos dos Saiyajin, a pesar de los cortos 2 años de amistad que llevan. "Pero quizás haya una manera de salvarlos a todos", el pensó…"

Goku estaba en su Ultra Instinto "Señal" peleando junto a un Jiren totalmente cansado y desgastado por la pelea. Los dos estaban en su límite.

Goku: *Jadeos y respiros fuertes*

Jiren: *Jadeos y respiros fuertes*

Goku: GAAGHH!

Jiren: HAAAAA!

Los dos peleaban cansados dando puño a puño, patada a patada, casí igualados. Jiren tenía las de perder o ganar, Goku tenía las de perder si el no lograba controlar la doctrina egoísta. Jiren estaba empezando a ganar terreno mientras que Goku estaba empezando a perder poder debido al desgaste del UI Sin Dominar.

Bills no se podría contener y grito: Goku! GANA ESTE TORNEO Y ACABÁ CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Vermoud gritó en respuesta: JIREN! Son Goku está perdiendo el Ultra Instinto, ahora ELIMINALO!

Jiren prestó atención al consejo de Vermoud y el decidió golpear a Son Goku con un último embate de poder.

Jiren: Son Goku….. Lo siento. Pero ahora… La batalla ya se acabó.

Jiren procedío a dar un golpe muy potente justo en la cara del Saiyajin. El perdió inmediatamente su UI y cayó al suelo justo al borde de lo que quedaba de la plataforma del Torneo del Poder.

Bills miró y no creía lo que veía. Su fin estaba cerca. Goku lastimosamente…. Habría sido derrotado.

N17 Salió de las rocas y Freezer Atacó a Jiren por detrás con una patada voladora:

Freezer: KYAHH!

Jiren recibiría el Golpe de lleno, pero el se recuperaría rápidamente y golpearía con una tremenda fuerza a Freezer, casí sacándolo de la plataforma.

Freezer: Desgraciado! PREPARATE PARA SER ELIMINADO POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS! LAS REGLAS YA NO ME IMPORTÁN NI UN MISERABLE BLEDO, PREPARATE PARA TU CASTIGO MALDITA MOSCA!

Freezer entonces cargó una ráfaga de ki (Específicamente la técnica llamada "Último Emperador") y lo lanzó a Jiren. Jiren se cubrió y con dificultad desvió el ataque.

Freezer: Pero como mier?!-

Freezer recibió un golpe en el estomago, el escupió saliva con algo de sangre.

Freezer: ARGHH! (Toz y jadeos)

Freezer entonces estaba casí al borde de quedar inconsciente, todo para él se veía borroso. Jiren aprovechó el momento para eliminarlo.

Jiren: Se Acabó.

Jiren golpeo a Freezer el cuál durante su lanzamiento el estaba inconsciente.

El gran sacerdote dijo: Freezer del Universo 7 ha sido eliminado.

Freezer apareció inconsciente en las gradas en el lado del universo 7.

Bills: Maldición!

Whis reaccionó frustrado y en shock.

Whis: A este punto!... (Voz temblorosa)

Bills quedó impactado, solo quedaba N17 y Goku.

Goku se levantó pero….. Jiren lo lanzó fuera de la plataforma.

Gran Sacerdote: Son Goku del Universo 7 ha sido eliminado.

Goku aparecería en las gradas del lado del universo 7.

Bills miró sin esperanzas. Su fin estaba cerca. Todo por lo que ha trabajado y protegido…. Se estaba yendo justo a la basura…

Bills: Go-goku, lo hi-hicist-te, bién…. (Tono triste)

17 atacó a Jiren y empezarón a pelear, los 2 ya estaban al borde de quedar inconscientes… Jiren empezó a perder terreno con su batalla, y en el último segundo… N17 habría bajado su guardia y Jiren lo Golpearía pero antes de que fuera eliminado el dijo: "Yo solo quería salvarte a ti y a todos."

17 ya revelado su deseo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, lo que quedaba era revelar lo que iba a pedir en realidad. Pero en ese momento… Algo trágico pasaría.

17 había sido eliminado.

Vermoud: Ganamos… Pero tenemos que pagar el precio.

Gran Sacerdote: N17 del Universo 7 has sido eliminado.

Gran Sacerdote (en su mente): Ya es hora. No me siento orgulloso de esto. No tiene sentido… Para qué pelear? Para qué? Si todos serán eliminados… Por qué Zen-Oh Sama? Por qué hace esto? Que intentaba lograr usted? Por qué todos tuvieron que morir? Por qué?

Whis se tapaba la cara decepcionado y triste por que ya iba a perder la razón del por que estaba feliz. Ahora, todo para él, estaba perdido… Para siempre.

Whis: No-no… esto…. No puede estar pasando (Tenía sus dientes apretados y lágrimas visibles en sus ojos).

Bills entonces dice: Goku… Tu…. Te perdono.

Goku Mirabá frustrado y dijo: MALDICION! LES FALLÉ A TODOS, CHI-CHI, GOTEN, TODOS! (Lo exclamó en un tono triste y con una frustración de proporcionalidades extremadamente exageradas).

Gohan: Papá… Esto de verdad esta pasando?...

Krillin y los demás mirarían sin expresión… No había palabras para describir tal momento.

Goku: Es mi culpa, esto no debió haber pasado! SOY UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL! Tenias razón vegeta! YO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!

Vegeta: Kakaro-to… Yo no lo dije de esa manera….

Goku: Te he fallado, señor bills, whis, todos…

Goku: Les pidó perdon…

Bills: Es nuestro destino… Whis… te he fallado.

Después de eso los dos Zen-Oh miraban triste la escena, ellos se negaban a borrar a goku… Pero tuvieron que hacerlo

Zen-oh (Futuro y Presente): Goku… Perdonanos.. por favor amigo…

Goku:…. No deberían perdonarme… Jamás.

Gran Sacerdote: El universo 7 ha perdido a todos sus participantes… Por consecuencia, el Universo 7 será borrado.

Vermoud miraría sin expresión a la eliminación del Universo 7… Claro, a el le desagradaba bills pero… El no estaría orgulloso de esto.

Después, todos en el universo 7 incluido la tierra serían borrados.

El gran sacerdote se taparía la cara con sus dos manos y el pensó: Mi plan ha fallado. Perdonenme, hijos, todos.

(SI QUIEREN SABER POR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN FUERA DE SÍ MISMOS ES POR QUE YO DECIDÍ DARLES MÁS EMOCIONALIDAD POR QUE PARECÍAN UNOS DESALMADOS EN EL MANGA Y ANIMÉ ADEMÁS LES QUERÍA DAR UN TOQUE DE REALISMO).

Jiren: No he logrado nada durante este torneo… Solo aniquile a otras personas con mi poder… Esto… No es justicia… Esto es una matanza… sin sentido.

Marcarita: Jiren… Estás cambiando de deseo? (Mirada sorprendida y aliaviada pues en el fondo a ella nunca le agrado la tragedia).

Vermoud: Jiren… Ahora ya no quieres revivir a Gitchen, verdad?

Jiren: Me he dado cuenta que me aferré al pasado todo este tiempo… Mi maestro sinceramente no estaría orgulloso de lo que soy ahora.

Marcarita (en su mente): Concuerdo con Jiren… Aferrarse al pasado y no seguir el camino de la justicia no es lo apropiado.

Vermoud: Ya es hora de decidir, jiren.

Entonces, en ese momento el gran sacerdote invocó a Super Sheng-Long el cuál el en el idioma de los dioses dijo: Me han invocado… Dinos tu deseo.

Vermoud antes de que Jiren fuese a pedir el deseo el entró en la plataforma y coloco su mano en el hombro y le dijo: Jiren… Haz lo correcto, por favor.

Jiren asintió y dijo: Quiero que traigas de vuelta a todos los Universos eliminados.

El gran sacerdote miró sorprendido y satisfecho por que su plan de evitar otra aniquilación de gran escala como lo fue en el pasado habría resultado bien.

El gran sacerdote dijo: Si, el deseo se puede cumplir.

Gran Sacerdote (en Idioma de los dioses): Revive a todos los universos borrados por Zen-Oh Sama!

Super Sheng-Long: Esta bien… Has dicho tu deseo… Ahora se cumplirá (en idioma de los dioses).

Entonces, Todos los universos volverían a las gradas, sorprendidos por lo que paso.

Bills: Estoy vivo?

Goku: Jiren… Cumpliste lo que yo quería hacer en primer lugar.

Liquir vió que su antiguó amigo volvió, de hecho todos los dioses eran sus amigos.

Liquiir: Menos mal…

Entonces, en ese punto todo volvió a la normalidad.

En ese momento, Jiren estaba volando hacía la sálida del torneo

Vermoud: Hiciste lo correcto Jiren.

Kai: Lo has hecho bien.

Marcarita: Concuerdo con el señor vermoud.

Toppo: Nunca pensé que cambiarías de deseo.

Jiren: Pues la verdad me acordé de mi maestro y sus enseñanzas.

Vermoud: EH? De verdad?

Y así todo seguiría normal pero en la pelea contra broly goku dominaría el UI.

FIN.

Próximo Capitulo: Y si goku ganará el torneo de Poder?

Adelanto tercer cap: Vegetto vs Broly! LA BATALLA DEFINITIVA!

Datos curiosos: quería hacer de este capitulo uno en donde Goku moriría en el torneo pero tiré la idea pues me salió fuera de contexto lol

-. LOS ANGELES SI TIENEN PERSONALIDAD EN ESTE FANFIC :v


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy presentamos: Goku Gana el Torneo de Poder! El perdón de los dioses!

Y sí goku ganará el torneo de poder? Acá veremos lo que pasaría, según mi opinión!

Año 780, "Mundo de la nada", Torneo de Poder.

Solo faltaban 2 minutos. Goku ya casi tiene la victoria por dominar el UI… Bills estaba orgulloso de Goku, finalmente encontró alguien digno con quién luchar. (Se esta usando la versión del manga de goku UI acá).

Goku dio una combinación de meteoros a Jiren golpeándolo como si se tratase de luchar contra un humano simple, luego goku rápidamente cargo un kamehameha y se lo tiró a Jiren

Goku: HAAAAAAAA

Entonces, Jiren fue consumido por la técnica y salió de la pista.

Jiren: ARRGHH!

Gran Sacerdote: …. (Ya es hora, mi plan funcionó) Jiren del Universo 11 ha sido eliminado, por consecuencia el Universo 11 será eliminado.

N 17 y Freezer Saldrían de los escombros.

Zen-Oh: Acaso Goku Gano? ?

Zen-Oh: Gano!

Zen-Oh: Si, gano (riéndose de felicidad)

Jiren apareció del lado de las gradas del universo 11, sorprendiendo a todos.

Vermoud: Parece que…. Perdimos.

Marcarita miraría silenciosamente y tristemente la escena, casi entre lágrimas.

Jiren: Lo siento todos…. Solo luche egoístamente sin tener confianza en ustedes.

Dypso: Jiren. Lo hiciste bien

Toppo: Diste lo mejor de ti.

Goku y Vegeta se darían cuenta que ya han eliminado a Jiren. Jiren estaba en las gradas mirando hacia el suelo, decepcionado de sí mismo por no proteger lo que el amaba.

Goku estaba todavía en su UI Dominado.

Goku miró.

Goku: Jiren!

Jiren se fijo en donde estaba goku y le presto atención

Goku: Se que estás mal por que has perdido, pero yo creo que los 2 hemos rompido nuestros límites durante este torneo y nos hemos vuelto más fuerte

Jiren: ….

Goku: Quiero tener una pelea contigo solo nosotros dos jiren.

Goku: Quiero volver a verte.

Jiren miraría sorprendido y diría

"Goku… Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de salvar a los otros universos. Me aferré al pasado y eso me hizo débil…"

Vermoud: Ya es la hora. Ya es nuestro fin.

Goku miró silenciosamente y sorprendido de que su estado del UI Dominado no se había acabado todavía. Pero, el lo perdería debido al desgaste de poder.

Goku: Me sirvió de bien…

Bills: Bien hecho Goku, lo hiciste bien, eres alguien digno de ser admirado!

Goku simplemente daría una pequeña sonrisa y miraría a bills con un pulgar hacia arriba

Gran Sacerdote: Bien Son goku-san, prepárese para pedir su deseo.

El Gran Sacerdote invocaría A Super Sheng-Long y el aparecería

Super Sheng-Long: Me han invocado, pide tu deseo…

Zen-Oh: Que pedirás goku?

Zen-Oh: Que pedirás?

Goku: Te pidó que revivas a todos los universos borrados

Gran Sacerdote: Bien… (En idioma de los dioses) Revive a todos los universos borrados!

Todos los participantes y dioses aparecerían en el lugar, dándose cuenta que estaban vivos

Champa: Hermano….. Tu se lo has dicho verdad?

Los ángeles actuarían de manera feliz, Cus siendo la más apegada a su Dios Destructor lo abrazaría en cuanto el aparecería, sorprendiéndolo. Marcarita estaría feliz de ver a vermoud, los demás ángeles reaccionarían similar.

Bills: No… Goku lo hizo (con una pequeña sonrisa afectiva)

Helles: Qu- Que Paso?

Todos los dioses estarían sorprendidos de que Goku los haya revivído.

Liquiir: …. Bills, oye; tu lo hiciste verdad? Para reparar tu erro-

Bills: Goku lo pidió. Pero también era mi idea. Seré un dios algo tacaño con la comida pero no soy un desalmado sin morales.

Liquiir: Ya veo… Por eso tu nunca has respondido por que todos los dioses te odiaban…

Vermoud miraría y pensaría: Son Goku…. Ni siquiera Jiren pediría este deseo… Este acto tan inegoista y bondadoso… Es digno de llamarse justicia.

Vermoud y los dioses se acercarían y le preguntarían al Gran Sacerdote: Podemos ir a la pista?

Gran Sacerdote: Si, el torneo ya acabó (Y como yo quería, ese tal Son Goku es digno de ser entrenado por mí mismo..)

Los dioses le dirían a Goku

Vermoud: Goku, perdonanos.

Helles: Te hemos mal entendido

Rumoosh: Yo pensé que eras un estúpido pero no lo eres.

Todos los Dioses: Gracias Goku.

Goku simplemente se rascaría la cabeza y se reiría un poco.

Después de eso, Goku saldría volando hacía el portal de salida de la arena guiándolos hacia su universo.

Gran Sacerdote: Goku!

Goku lo miraría y le preguntaría

Goku: Qué sucede?

Gran Sacerdote: Zen-Oh Sama tenía planes de destruir los universos antes del torneo, así que te doy las gracias.

Goku le daría un pulgar hacía arriba.

Y así es como termina.

Siguiente Cap: Vegetto VS Broly (La batalla definitiva!)

Adelanto Cap 4: Vegetto UI VS Jiren!


End file.
